


Trying to Forget

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [14]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee tries to forget<br/>episode related: The Price of Doom<br/>prompt: green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Forget

Lee sat at the end of the dock, watching the fish while swinging his feet in the warm ocean water, letting the sun warm his body. He needed this mini-vacation. He ignored the nearby kelp beds waving their greenish arms in the motion of the water, just like he ignored all green leafy vegetables at the moment. They were too much like the over grown plankton he wanted to forget. Just as he wanted to forget how it took over and absorbed and killed the scientists at station T. Then there was the enemy agent, hell bent on their destruction.


End file.
